Seafoam Green
by OukamiYasha
Summary: A strange demon called Aquarius approaches Hiei with a demand; capture Kurama and hand him over, or else Yukina will die. Faced with losing his friend or his sister, Hiei makes a decision that he will soon regret. Eventual KuramaHiei. ;
1. Default Chapter

Summary: A strange demon called Aquarius approaches Hiei with a demand; capture Kurama and hand him over, or else Yukina will die. Faced with losing his friend or his sister, Hiei makes a decision that he will soon regret. Eventual Kurama/Hiei. ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: O.O; ...Do I have to do this? Well, I'll do it just to make sure. ^^ I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...and I never will. Heheh...  
  
Warnings/Settings: Um...as I said...eventual Kurama/Hiei...and..../// means flashback...as always with me. ^.^; ...and please pardon my mistakes and such...heh, I'm learning!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/// A figure stood at the edge of a spring in the middle of a clearing in a forest. The ancient trees draped their leaves over the spring and huddled around it, so that the pool of water was secluded and secret. No one except the owner should have been able to get in, for the forest around it was thick and wild. However, someone did find it. Someone who knew of the treasure hidden at the bottom of the spring.  
  
Close to seven feet tall, he stood over the spring, ears perked up and listening for the slightest sound, tail swishing in anticipation.  
  
"The secret spring of Aquarius...yes...rumors have it that Aquarius' ring lies at the very bottom. Well, we shall see if there is truth to that rumor or not," he said in a deep, husky voice, narrowing his golden eyes as his silver hair waved in the slight breeze. He waded in without hesitation, then swam underneath the surface of the rippling water, searching.  
  
It took only a few moments before he found it; a beautiful golden ring with a ruby shaped like a fish set in it. The kitsune grinned and placed it on his ring finger, then swam back up to meet a pair of sea green eyes.  
  
"I thought you might try and steal it..."  
  
"Aquarius, I presume?" the silver-haired demon asked, not surprised. Aquarius laughed.  
  
"Yes. And you will not get away that easily," he answered.  
  
"You waste all your time on conversation," the fox said, jumped out of the water and onto a tree branch. "Try talking less next time!" with that, he waved with the hand that the ring was on, and jumped from branch to branch until out of sight. Aquarius fumed angrily. The water of the spring swelled up and started boiling.  
  
"One day I swear I'll get you, Youko Kurama!" ///  
  
"Hiei, come join us!" Kurama's husky alto voice rang from outside the house to the inside, causing the small fire demon to look up and focus on the fox. Kurama sat on the steps of a pool, waving, wearing only a pair of green swimming trunks. All around him, the whole gang was playing. Kuwabara and Yusuke were trying to pants each other, Botan and Keiko were laying on floats and getting a tan, and Yukina sat on the side, giggling at Kuwabara's antics. It was a beautiful day to play in Keiko's pool, and everyone was happy to. Except for Hiei.  
  
As was his way, Hiei was avoiding everyone and missing out on all the 'fun'. 'It's only fun to those idiots,' Hiei thought, then immediately grimaced at himself. Kurama wasn't an idiot, nor was Yukina. In the demon's mind, they were simply casualties of the idiotic 'fun-filled' human world. Kurama had lived here for far too long, picking up on all the stupid traits of humans, and Yukina had hung around that pathetic Kuwabara too much. Suddenly Hiei wondered why he was making excuses for Kurama. Even years ago, he would always analyze why Yukina did things as he watched her in secret, but Kurama was different. Hiei had nothing to analyze Kurama about, Kurama was not his kin, nor did he care about the fox. At least that's what he tried to tell himself.  
  
"Hn," Hiei just replied, not bothering to say anything else. Kurama called out to him again, a somewhat pleading look on his feminine face.  
  
"Come, Hiei, it's fun!" he said. Hiei scowled. There was that word again. Fun.  
  
"Kurama, I have never had fun in my life, nor do I want to have fun. I have no time for fun. As I have said many times before, I pursue strength, not carnival games," he answered, somewhat annoyed at the kitsune's frequent requests for Hiei to join them. Kurama simply chuckled.  
  
"But Hiei, as far as I can see, you aren't doing anything now. So unless you are building up strength by staring at the floor, I don't see why you can't take a dip," Kurama replied. Hiei raised his eyebrows. 'Take a dip?' "Come on, Hiei," Kurama continued, "when all of us do things like this, we're almost like some kind of family!" the nodded his head slightly toward Yukina and smiled at Hiei, his green eyes dancing teasingly.  
  
"Kurama, you have a wonderful voice, I'd hate for you to have to lose it when my sword cuts your neck," Hiei said coldly. Kurama just laughed and shrugged.  
  
"Very well," he answered, then got up and waded into the pool. Hiei sighed huffily to himself. Kurama would never quit. Hiei didn't see how Kurama could always be in such a good mood. Of course, he knew that maybe always was an exaggeration. There were times when Kurama was angry or sad, but hanging around Kurama when he was happy made it seem like he was always happy.  
  
Hiei glanced at the kitsune, who was coming up from under the water. Kurama's eyes were closed, those long eyelashes set against that smooth skin, his crimson hair was dark with water but still gleamed in the sun, his body wet...it took Hiei a while to notice whom he was thinking about...in that way. He did not like Kurama. He did not like anyone. He would never like, nor love, anyone. Yukina was an exception. She was his sister, so of course he loved her. But Kurama...no, Kurama was his partner, nothing more. And the only reason that Kurama was his partner was because Hiei wanted to avoid fighting the kitsune. But Kurama did not scare him...so...why didn't he want to fight him?  
  
Once more Hiei looked at his friend. Locks of Kurama's red hair was plastered against his fair skin before he dove back underneath the water, swimming gracefully. Hiei had always secretly admired Kurama's grace. He wouldn't let anyone know that, of course. Especially not Kurama. Knowing Kurama's personality, the fox would just tease him about it. The redhead seemed to like teasing Hiei...  
  
Sighing, Hiei decided that he didn't want to think about Kurama right now. After a while of being with Kurama, he knew that the fox would know when Hiei was thinking about him. Wait, did that even make sense?"  
  
"Hn," well, whatever. Hiei just knew he didn't care. Nothing made sense anymore. He continued to stare at the wall, sometimes glancing up at Kurama, but never joining him.  
  
That night, Hiei walked along the edge of the pool, staring into the water as the moon overhead danced on the liquid, making it shimmer. He sighed and looked away from it at the clouds approaching from the south. They started to slowly obscure the luminous orb in the sky, making the water seem still and dark. Hiei suddenly looked back into the pool. The pool. The water that had been rippling was suddenly calm. Even if the moon had been covered, the water should have still been moving...  
  
Hiei gasped as the water suddenly shot up, and found himself looking through the wall of water into two seafoam green eyes. Then the water swallowed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^; Sorry. I really should write more...um..anyway, new chapters will probably be slow to come, since school has started, plus I'm working on two Kingdom Hearts fics...anyways...review if you like, but if you don't want to, that's fine with me. ^_^ And please, people, don't flame me because I have a Kurama/Hiei pairing. Feel free to flame me because of my horrible writing, but if you flame me because I'm open-minded and think they look cute together, I will sic my muse Taikuru on you, and he will douse the flames with lots `o water. Or I'll get my other muse, Little Raven, to slowly drive you insane. Whichever comes first. ^^ Bye for now! 


	2. Proposition

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Ma meep meep! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...nor will I ever...::is sad::  
  
Warnings/Settings: ^_^ The only warning here is that I will be gone for about a week...and therefore won't have much time to work on the story...  
  
Taikuru: How is that different from normal?  
  
::eyes glow red:: DON'T QUESTION ME!!!  
  
Taikuru: But I wasn't--  
  
::hits Taikuru on the head with a rubber mallet:: ^_^ Please forgive my dear wolf demon...he gets a little weird sometimes...and before we get to the story, let me apologize. This fic isn't very well worded. I'm a tenth grader with limited abilities. OO; And I'm used to writing Kingdom Hearts and Invader Zim fanfics. I'm runnin' with the big dogs now! WOOF WOOF!  
  
Taikuru: .......That wasn't funny.  
  
-_-; ...I'm going to start writing the story now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei had fallen unconscious after a minute or two of trashing about in the water. He had tried to get out, but the liquid had swirled around him wildly, imprisoned him, had roughly shoved him along. Now he lay in a small clearing, the long grass around a spring of water in the clearing cushioning him. Groaning, he awoke, his blood red eyes slowly opening and taking in the surroundings. Water dripped from his dark hair as he sat up. At first he blinked in confusion (looking quite cute while doing so...::giggle:: ) then he immediately got angry.  
  
"I know you're here!" he yelled as he stood, "Come out and tell me who you are!"  
  
"My, my, a little angry, aren't we?" a voice sounded out of nowhere. The voice had the melody of trickling water, but Hiei could hear the fury of the ocean along with it.  
  
"Why are you hiding from me?" Hiei asked calmly but firmly. The voice answered right away.  
  
"Who said I was hiding anywhere?" it asked. Hiei swirled around abruptly to see a man standing in the shallows of the spring.  
  
He wasn't particularly tall, nor short. His smooth, tanned face had a slight smirk on it, the striking seafoam green of his eyes shining in amusment. Complimenting his eyes was his hair, long, straight and blue- green, like a cascading waterfall. He wore simple clothes; only a light blue loose tunic and baggy white pants. Hiei snorted at the demon's appearance.  
  
"You dress like a human from hundreds of years ago," the Jaganshi said, not taking his eyes off this person. "And just so you know, that wasn't meant to be a compliment."  
  
"Please, stop amusing yourself," the striking sea green eyes suddenly narrowed. "I have brought you here on business terms, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Hn. Nothing you can say will interest me," Hiei said flatly, then turned and started to walk away.  
  
"It concerns Kurama."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened the narrowed and he looked over his shoulder at this mysterious demon. '"What business do you have that has to do with Kurama?"  
  
"Just...a proposition."  
  
"First tell me just who the hell you are," Hiei turned back around to face him.  
  
"Aquarius is my name."  
  
"Now, this business concerning Kurama. I want to hear it. And don't fool around, I don't want to waste the rest of my life here," Hiei growled. Aquarius nodded and crossed his arms.  
  
"Very well. I had a run-in with Kurama before, many years ago, when he was, obviously, in his youko form. He stole my very best treasure; a magical ring that had most of my demon energy absorbed inside it. Granted, he didn't know about the power the ring held, and if he had known, he wouldn't have been able to unlock it anyway."  
  
"You shouldn't have trusted your energy to be hidden in such a easily stolen object," Hiei replied. Aquarius looked at him, dislike growing evident on his face.  
  
"I had my reasons for sealing that energy inside the ring."  
  
"And I'm sure that they are fascinating reasons, but now that the casualties are out of the way, I want to know what your proposition is so I can leave."  
  
"Without the ring...my energy isn't great enough to capture Kurama. I haven't even enough energy to keep you here. You are free to leave any time you like."  
  
"That's apparent. Get to the point."  
  
"Well, since my powers aren't great enough to capture Kurama...I was hoping that YOU would do that for me." Aqaurius said. Hiei's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" he asked incredulously. "You must be insane. Why in the world would I do something like that for you?"  
  
"Because...I have your dear sister," was the water demon's reply. It hit Hiei like a lightning bolt. He was almost paralyzed as he just stared at Aquarius, eyes beginning to narrow in hatred.  
  
"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" he asked, his voice soft but like a knife. Aquarius raised his hand over the spring, mumbling a few words under his breath. Suddenly water shot up like a curtain and through the liquid a small, illuminated figure was clear. Yukina. Then, as quickly as he made it appear, it vanished. "You expect me to believe that? It could be a trick. You could not have her at all, only created a vision of her to mislead me."  
  
"Yes, that's true enough," Aquarius said. "However, I don't think you can afford not to believe me. If you fail to bring me the fox, I will destroy your sister. And, if you search, you will not manage to find her anywhere."  
  
"You..." Hiei started to approach Aquarius.  
  
"If I die, Yukina will also. I've arranged her death the minute that my heart stops beating."  
  
"But torture is still an option." Hiei stepped closer. Aquarius laughed and stepped onto the spring's water, standing suspended on it.  
  
"Bring Kurama to this exact spot, weakened, or Yukina will die. I give you one week." and with that, the water swallowed Aquarius and he disappeared. Hiei narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.  
  
After a moment or two, he relaxed, and stood feeling utterly helpless in the clearing. Suddenly, he growled and zipped off. He was going to search for his sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! ALL PRAISE NIGHTSHADE!!  
  
Taikuru: ^_^ NO!!!!  
  
o_o; ...uu; Fine, you don't have to praise Nightshade, this was a really short chapter, wasn't it?....no flames, I'll have Aquarius put them out!!! oo; By the way, Aquarius isn't going to be a major character, so OC haters do not fear!!! 


	3. Handing the Fox Over

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: uu; ...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...or a pony. o.O;  
  
Settings/Warnings: ...........I GOT "YOKO KURAMA" ON DVD!!! ^____^ I got to see Kurama covered in bloooooood...O_O; Is Kurama's life energy pink? uu; Weird...O.O; Um....on with the chappie!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been five days since Hiei had begun his search for Yukina, and there was not a lead to be found. He had searched everywhere, it seemed. He had desperately searched both the human and demon worlds, every field, plain, mountain, nook and cranny that he could get to. His Jagan had been open the entire time. Yet he could not find one trace of her. Now he only had one day left, and he couldn't waste it searching. He would have to take control of this matter. Aquarius, it seemed, wasn't playing around.  
  
Hiei sat in a tree that rested near the edge of a large forest in the Ningenkai. He was exhausted by his extensive search and wanted to rest and think. Perhaps he could just TELL Kurama what was going on...but then again the kitsune might try to think of some clever plan that would get him AND Yukina killed. Aquarius apparently wasn't lying about having Yukina hidden away, and he probably wasn't lying about Yukina dying as soon as he did. What's more, Aquarius had told Hiei to bring Kurama to him weakened.  
  
'How the hell am I supposed to weaken him?' Hiei thought bitterly. 'Why the hell am I even thinking about weakening him? I can't turn him over to that demon...but...I can't let Yukina die...' Hiei threw his head back, knocking the back of it against the hard bark of the tree. 'Baka...I only have one choice...' Hiei suddenly stood, looking out over the forest at the rising sun. One day left. Hiei had made his decision.  
  
Kurama sat cross-legged on the bed in his room, a notebook on his lap and a pen in his hand. He had completed his schoolwork and was now busy drawing. Yes, the multi-talented Kurama could draw good as well. He looked down at his artwork, a smile creeping upon his lips. He had drawn none other than his Jaganshi. He then frowned and set the notebook and pen down before leaning against his pillows. He hadn't seen Hiei since the pool party...of course, maybe it was a little foolish, inviting Hiei to such a human event. Hiei had been gone for longer than Kurama wanted, but then again...Hiei had been gone for much longer before. He knew how Hiei liked to be alone. And while he respected that, he secretly didn't like it. He wandered if Hiei knew. Kurama had dropped tons of hints to the little youkai, but Hiei had either ignored them or not picked up on them. The kitsune didn't quite know which one was true.  
  
"Kurama," came a deep voice from the other side of the room. Kurama gasped and immediately sat back up, seeing Hiei standing near the window.  
  
"Hiei! What...what are you doing here?" Kurama nervously grasped a pillow and pulled it up to cover up the drawing beside him.  
  
"I want to take you somewhere," was Hiei's response. Kurama's heart fluttered a bit, though he couldn't help noticing that Hiei was avoiding eye contact. The fox slipped off his bed and stood, walking over a step or two toward his friend.  
  
"Where, Hiei?" he asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his school uniform, his emerald eyes gazing questioningly at the Jaganshi.  
  
" A spring," Hiei replied. Kurama nodded, but noted that there had to be something wrong. Hiei's voice was even darker and deeper than usual, a telltale sign that something was awry. Kurama wondered if Hiei needed his help in something. Of course, Hiei hardly ever asked for help...  
  
"Hiei, is there something wrong?" Kurama asked softly as he gazed into Hiei's crimson eyes, which had widened at the kitsune's question.  
  
"Hn," was Hiei's only reply. The fox knew him far too well. Kurama knew something was up. Hiei hated even thinking about doing what he was about to do...but it was now or never. He walked up to Kurama, eyes focusing intently on the redhead. Kurama blinked in confusion.  
  
"Hiei...?"  
  
"Don't speak, fox. It'll make this easier," Hiei said, then suddenly punched Kurama hard in the stomach. The kitsune let out a strangled gasp and fell to the floor, his beautiful emerald eyes closed. Hiei gazed down at him. He had to block out all of his emotions, had to rebuild the walls around his heart to do this...and his face showed it. Cold and uncaring, he looked at Kurama. Hiei had vowed to protect Yukina, not this stupid fox.  
  
(( Taikuru: Could Kurama really be knocked unconscious by just a punch in the stomach? Nightshade: .O; ...well, in this part of the story he can. ))  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei dragged the kitsune by the collar into the clearing while keeping a wary eye out for Aquarius. The Jaganshi had done a good job of binding Kurama; the redhead's hands were tied behind his back, his legs bound together, a gag in his mouth. Hiei desperately hoped that Kurama didn't wake up. The fox was a smart one, and there were many ways for him to get loose. Also...Hiei didn't think he could bear to see those big, green eyes...the ones that reflected so many emotions...Hiei let go of Kurama, and stood in front of the spring, eyes narrowed.  
  
The water started to bubble and froth, and soon the form of Aquarius ascended from the water. The demon stepped forward on the soft grass to stare at Hiei, a smile tugging on his lips.  
  
"You brought him. Very good," Aquarius said smugly, nodding toward the limp form of Kurama.  
  
"Where's Yukina?" Hiei snarled. The piercing green eyes of the demon in front of him seemed to dance in amusement. Aquarius snapped his fingers, and immediately Yukina appeared near the opening of the clearing, slumped over against a tree. Hiei turned to look at her, then swung back around to face Aquarius, his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"You'd better not have harmed her!"  
  
"Relax," Aquarius said calmly. "She's only unconscious. I held up my end of the bargain, as you held yours. Now...as for this youko..." the demon reached down and picked up Kurama by his shirt collar, ripping the gag out of Kurama's mouth and slicing off the ropes binding his hands and legs with a silver dagger. "Awaken."  
  
Hiei stepped back, staring at Kurama. The redhead's eyes fluttered open immediately, unfocused and deep. They looked at Aquarius, widened in shock, then looked at Hiei and widened even more. Hiei's heart sank. Those eyes were reflecting such sadness...Hiei didn't know eyes could portray that much emotion. The kitsune looked absolutely pathetic, staring at Hiei, shaking his head sadly, as if he didn't want to dare to believe what had happened.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama whispered weakly, staring at the small youkai with his large forest green eyes. Hiei just looked away. He couldn't face Kurama. He just couldn't. Hiei just turned and walked away, stopping only to pick up Yukina. As he retreated, he could hear Kurama's anguished cries and Aquarius saying something about Kurama returning a ring of his...but it was Kurama's cries that stayed in his mind and made his heart feel heavy. The soft alto of Kurama's voice was almost hysterical, and something like a sob rang out before the fox's voice melted away completely.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long...yeah, the ending was rushed... ^^; Poor Kurama- kun....poor Hiei-san. Well, I'm off to prepare my youko Kurama costume! WHEEEE! Oh, and shounen ai flames will be used to burn all the crumpled up paper in Nightshade's room. Ta! 


	4. Another Deal

Chapter Four  
  
I'm really, truly sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but things have been really tough. School has been horrible, and my guinea pigs, Tansy and Twiggy, died a couple of months ago. Three weeks ago I bought a baby python and named him Leviathan (affectionately nicknamed Levi ) and he died as well, from intestinal disorders...in short, it's been hard on me. So...um... ^^; ...sorry again!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, never will. Savvy?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been three weeks since the dark day when Hiei had betrayed Kurama by handing him over to Aquarius. Yukina was, as Aquarius had said, unhurt when she woke only a mere hour after Hiei exchanged Kurama for her. She remembered nothing of the strange youkai that controlled water; nothing of her capture, or where she had been kept that entire week. It didn't really matter, though. Hiei was just glad to have her back safe.  
  
And then...there was the matter of Kurama's mysterious disappearance. Of course, only Hiei knew why Kurama was missing, but no one else did. Given Kurama's popularity and the fact that he was an important member of the Reikai Tantei, a member that was never known to disappear at long length of time like Hiei, this caused absolute and total chaos.  
  
Kurama's mother was distraught. When Kurama hadn't shown up the next morning, she had called the police, frantically trying to find out where her son was. Yusuke and Kuwabara were considerably worried themselves, asking Hiei over and over again if he knew where the fox was. Hiei had said no the first time and ignored them after that. It was the truth, after all. Hiei didn't have a clue where Kurama was. He had gone back to the spring the next day and discovered it abandoned. The matter had even gotten up to Koenma, who sent Botan to look for Kurama, but to no avail. Only Hiei knew why Kurama was missing...but he didn't know much of anything else pertaining to the situation. He didn't know where Kurama was, how Kurama was doing...he didn't know how much pain Kurama was in. He could only hope that the fox was okay.  
  
'Then again' he thought as he stood on the tree limb in Kurama's yard, watching the fox's mother scurry around the house, calling the authorities and crying, 'why should I care? I don't need anyone. I vowed only to protect Yukina...not to protect Kurama.'  
  
However he couldn't shake the guilty uneasiness, the worry that he felt.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Hiei sat among the tall grass in the clearing where he first met Aquarius. The cold wind rustled the strands of his black hair as he set his sheathed sword across his lap. The little fire demon stared at the water angrily, frustrated with himself for being worried about Kurama.  
  
He growled softly, replaying what had happened over and over again in his head. Aquarius had said something about a ring...a ring that he had locked most of his powers inside...a ring that Youko Kurama had stolen. Aquarius wanted Kurama to return the ring, obviously.  
  
"Hn. So there's not even a reason to worry," Hiei said quietly. "Kurama'll be fine. Unless..."  
  
Without warning, a soft voice, like a trickling stream, sounded out from the water.  
  
"Unless...?"  
  
"Aquarius!" Hiei hissed, standing up and drawing his sword. Once again, the spring's water bubbled up, and out of the froth walked the familiar green-eyed demon. Aquarius had a smirk on his face, but was very angry, Hiei could tell. Intense hatred was reflected in those piercing eyes. "Hn. Kurama didn't give you the ring," Hiei said, his deep voice echoing in the quiet clearing.  
  
"Very perceptive," Aquarius nodded, a smirk that was annoying the heck out of Hiei still on his face. "However, he will be soon. I made a deal with him, much like the I made with you."  
  
Hiei narrowed his crimson eyes. He didn't like these 'deals' that Aquarius thought up.  
  
"I could kill you right now..." the fire demon growled dangerously. Aquarius nodded.  
  
"Indeed you could. Praytell...why aren't you killing me?"  
  
Hiei stared at Aquarius defiantly, while secretly asking himself the same question. Aquarius continued. "As you said before, you could kill me right now. Well, here I am." the water demon spread his arms wide, looking at Hiei seriously. "Perhaps...it is that you are afraid something will happen to Kurama if I die? If that's what you thought, I must commend you."  
  
"So you're doing that again!" Hiei snarled, baring his small fangs. "If you die, Kurama dies, right?!"  
  
"Right." Aquarius nodded, smiling.  
  
"Still! Why doesn't Kurama just give you the damned ring already?!"  
  
"You should think more. Besides, I already said that he was going to give it to me soon..."  
  
"What condition could you possibly think of that would make Kurama want to give you that ring? Did you threaten to kill his family?"  
  
"No...I threatened to kill you."  
  
Hiei just stared.  
  
"What?" he asked incredulously. The water demon in front of him grinned.  
  
"I threatened to kill you, did you not hear me? I told Kurama that if he ever wanted to see you again alive, he'd better give me that ring. After that, he agreed."  
  
"You bastard! You couldn't kill me even if you tried!" Hiei growled, furious at the audacity of Aquarius.  
  
"You know that, and I know that. However, Kurama's fear of your death was so immense that he agreed. Do you not understand?"  
  
"Where is he?!" the half-koorime shouted angrily, his red eyes blazing with the intense fire of hatred.  
  
"Do you wish to see him?"  
  
"What do you think?!"  
  
"Very well..." Aquarius' smirk widened into a wicked grin. The spring's water rippled slightly and receded in rolling sheets, and for a moment all was still. Suddenly, a huge tower of water loomed over the clearing and crashed down on Hiei and Aquarius. Hiei panicked at first, then realized that he hadn't even gotten wet; there was a shield around both him and Aquarius. As the water returned to its original state, and the shield subsided, Hiei noticed a limp figured doused with liquid laying beside him.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei sheathed his sword and knelt down by Kurama, forcing the kitsune up into a half-sitting position. The fox was pale, his eyes closed, his crimson hair clinging to his forehead. He shivered, seeming to be cold, which was not surprising considering he was totally drenched. Hiei stared down at him, then gasped slightly as Kurama's eyes opened slowly, their green depths blurry.  
  
"Hi-hiei..." Kurama whispered, gazing dazedly up at the fire demon.  
  
"You!" Hiei glared at Aquarius, who was leaning calmly against a tree, watching through amused, seafoam eyes. "You've hurt him!!!"  
  
"I had to. Before we made our deal, he failed to comply, therefore he had to be punished. He's not going to die, if that's what you're worried about. Not as long as he does what's ordered, and of course, as long as I stay alive."  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama said quietly. As Hiei looked back down onto Kurama's pale, sad face, he felt an incredible tug on his heart. He had betrayed this person...who cared so deeply for him.  
  
"Feeling guilty, are we?" the water youkai's voice called out. Hiei narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I wish you'd shut up," he answered.  
  
"Well, if that's the way you feel...I've let you see him, now it's time he directed me to the special place where he hid my ring those many years ago."  
  
"NO! You're not taking him again!"  
  
"I'm not?" Aquarius grinned as the water began to swirl in vicious torrents, and cyclones of the clear liquid rose high above them. One of the mini cyclones shot down in an instant and wrapped around Kurama's legs, dragging him back into the water before Hiei had time to react.  
  
"HIEI!" Kurama gasped weakly as he was brought into the air by the cyclone, then pulled down into the swirling whirlpool that was the spring.  
  
"KURAMA!" Hiei sprang up, looking around wildly, wondering what he could do to save Kurama. Aquarius smiled evilly, waved at Hiei, and disappeared as a water cyclone engulfed him. Kurama, too, disappeared under the water, and once again, all was still.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I make them go through so much... ;_; Sad, isn't it? ^^ But without angst, there wouldn't be...um....angst!  
  
Raven: uu; You're such a genius. Teach me to talk like that...  
  
^_^ Sure! Later! Once again, I'm sorry it's been so long, guys, but next time I'll try to be faster! OO; And I'm sorry if both Kurama and Hiei seem to be totally helpless in this fic...Oo; ...yep. Next time I'll also try to make them be more in character. ^-^ Ja ne! 


	5. Water's Gift of Illness

**Chapter Five**

Whoo! It sure has been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry it's been so long! I've gotten a new pet over the time period in which I haven't written. He's a little Budgie and his name is Pippin! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"On your feet, fox!" Aquarius growled as he yanked harshly the leash that was secured to a collar around Kurama's neck. The redhead yelped and stumbled as he was pulled into a standing position. The water youkai had bound Kurama's hands behind his back, and had manacles locked tightly around Kurama's feet, chained together so the unfortunate fox was only allowed to take short steps.

The water youkai snarled at Kurama, who in turn glared back. Their eyes were locked; cold, striking seafoam glinting at narrowed, bright green that blazed with hatred. Aquarius's mouth curved slightly. Kurama was in no position to fight him. The manacles that bound Kurama's hands and feet contained powerful spells that sucked the fox's youki dry, like parched soil greedily absorbing the liquid from a puddle. Also, Aquarius travelled by water, of course, though it did not touch him at all while being transported. But the water had touched Kurama.

They had journeyed far and wide over both the Makai and Ningenkai over the past few weeks, each time using Aquarius' preferred travel technique of using water to speedily cross vast distances and worlds. With each travel Kurama had gotten soaked, and Aquarius offered him no protection from the frigid winds that accosted the redhead every time the two had stepped out from the water. Kurama had been constantly cold, even freezing, once close to hypothermia, saved by Aquarius only because he needed Kurama to show him where the ring was. This had rendered the fox weak and ill, as was apparent by looking at him.

Kurama had gotten paler, most of the color driven from his flesh. He shivered almost constantly, and what seemed to be shadows had started forming under his eyes. He had become even skinnier, as Aquarius gave him only one meager meal every two days. However, despite his illness, he was still defiant, and let the water youkai know it as often as possible.

Aquarius was aware that the youko was beating around the bush when it came to the ring. He had agreed to lead him to it, only because Aquarius had threatened to kill Hiei, but Kurama was taking a long time. Aquarius didn't fail to notice that Kurama had been leading him all around both worlds, to destinations that took days to get to, even with the help of water; destinations that had nothing to do with the ring. Kurama called it retracing his steps, but Aquarius was intelligent as well. He could see through Kurama's scheme.

"I know what you're doing, fox, and you might as well stop it unless you want to see your precious little fire demon maimed!!" Aquarius hissed. The youko was wearing down Aquarius' normally patient demeanor. Kurama closed his eyes, ever calm even as he shook from the cold.

"I stole your ring a long time ago. It is impossible for me to remember where I hid it right off the bat."

"Liar!"the water demon spat. "I want my ring! Lead it to me now or I will destroy that fire demon!!"

Kurama opened his eyes, gazing steadily at Aquarius. His heart panged sadly as he remembered Hiei...the one he wanted so badly but could never have. With the weakness he felt both mentally and physically, he wished he could just crawl into his warm bed at home and resign himself never to leave...to sleep eternally and forget all his pain. But life wasn't like that. However, he had spent a long time with Aquarius, and though intelligent, the water youkai's desperation to get the ring back was bordering on the insane. Kurama knew how to use this in his favor.

"All right..." Kurama said stiffly, but with a sigh of with Aquarius took to be resignition, "Your ring lies in a cave in the bowels of the Makai. There is no water near the cave, so we will have to travel by foot."

Aquarius stood, a hand to his chin, appraising Kurama through narrowed eyes. He stood in that position for a few moments.

"Good...I suppose," he said at last. "But normally, caves are created with water. How could there be no water nearby?"

"This particular cave was not carved out by water," Kurama glanced at Aquarius, keeping a superior look upon his beautiful face. "It was once just a small mountain situated on a fault line. A powerful earthquake distrupted the mountain and caused a crack to appear in the rock. That is all it is; nothing truly large or deep. Just a little cave."

Aquarius knitted his eyebrows together, looking Kurama up and down yet again. "Usually, a river runs down from the peak of a mountain."

Kurama sighed, as though tired of Aquarius' questions. "As I said, it is a small mountain. It doesn't reach high enough for snow to be present at its peak, therefore, there are no streams or rivers running down from it."

There was a long moment of silence where Aquarius stared at Kurama, respect and hatred both present in his eyes. "And did you sow any of your plants near or within the cave to protect the treasure?"

"Yes, but that was many years ago. The plants are most likely dead now. My energy offered them only about fifty years to live. After half a century had passed, I planned on going back to renew them...however..." Kurama looked down slightly.

"You were killed before you could return," Aquarius smirked. Kurama glowered.

"Yes."

The two continued glaring at each other, though the severity of their expressions waned slightly. Aquarius seemed to be studying Kurama as if the fox were a hundred year old vase that was up for appraisal. The only thing Kurama could do was keep the same superior look upon his feminine features, a look he very often used with beings he did not respect. And beings that angered him.

"Good. It was wise of you to admit these things to me. This will save Hiei from a very painful death indeed," Aquarius smiled rather cruelly, his white teeth gleaming as he yanked on Kurama's leash. Kurama almost fell down, "Now, lead me there. I don't care how long it takes, but you'd best hurry it up, considering you have a human family. They are worried about you," he smiled smugly. "Your friends, too. Most of them, at least. It's just too bad that Hiei was willing to sacrifice you like that. I'm sure he's not worried about you at all."

"Perhaps not, but that is none of your business," Kurama said slowly and angrily. Aquarius smirked again, though he knew not to try the youko anymore. He had gotten the information he needed, and if he made Kurama angry enough, the redhead would deliberately get lost, just to keep Aquarius away from the ring even longer.

"Go, now, youko. Lead me to my ring," the water youkai said in a deep purr that Kurama found to be very disturbing. However, clenching his fists and keeping his chin up, he began walking forward, Aquarius' grip still tight on the leash.

* * *

Oo; Yeah, so this was a short chapter...with nothing but Kurama and Aquarius in it...; But oh well. Best I could do with school being back in and everything. 


	6. Developments

Kurama coughed none too softly, his body shaking badly as Aquarius led him on through the dense undergrowth. The fox had grown progressively worse over past week and a half. The deeper into the Makai they got and the more Aquarius pushed him, the more Kurama's health had declined. And still the water demon didn't loosen the reins. For days Aquarius had been laughing to himself, muttering about how he could feel his beloved ring's power, exuberant over it. And he wasn't imagining it. They were indeed approaching the cave where Kurama had hidden the ring those many years ago. Though Kurama had, being the clever fox he was, already formulated his escape plan, there was more to it than that. He had to kill Aquarius. The mizu-youkai was already a large threat, but with that ring...he'd be a power to fear even more. He had to protect humans against the potential threat.

Kurama knew it wasn't just that fact that made him yearn to slay Aquarius. That bastard had threatened Hiei. Kurama wouldn't let him get away with that. Even if Hiei didn't love him...didn't even like him...Kurama felt the familiar pang in the area of his heart. He sighed softly. His sensitive, foolish, human heart. That was what had gotten him into this mess in the first place...

"We're close, aren't we?" Aquarius' voice was filled with excitement. In respond to Kurama's weak nod; "How far? Tell me, kitsune!"

Kurama looked at Aquarius with blurry green eyes, as he struggled to keep himself up, taking a deep breath.

"A day...perhaps more..." Kurama whispered. His legs buckled. The redhead collapsedinto the cradling green foliage. Everything was going black...Aquarius stood sneering over him.

"It's been a while. I'll bet you want to see your family. Isn't that right?" the vague voice echoed. Kurama did not reply. He only lay there, staring dazedly up. The water youkai kicked him, amusment gleaming in his clear eyes. "Come now, fox. I thought you were stronger than this."

Kurama rolled to his side and attempted to push himself up. He fellto the ground again. Aquarius smirked. "I'll let you rest. For tonight. As soon as the sun rises tomorrow, we start again. And I expect to be at the cave before tomorrow is over. Got that, fox?" he leaned in close, a hand to the redhead's clammy, colorless cheek.

Kurama's voice came in a soft, inarticulate sigh as the darkness took him in.

* * *

Two narrowed brown eyes stared questioningly at him.

"Don't pretend you don't know what happened to him, Hiei!! I can tell that you know!" the teen yelled angrily. Hiei snorted. How could he let Yusuke and Kuwabara corner him while he was in the forest? In his element?! It was ridiculous. The little fire demon was ashamed, if nothing else.

"Yeah, shrimp! Urameshi's right! You've been acting suspicious ever since Kurama disappeared and we wanna know why!" Kuwabara screeched loudly enough to cause Hiei to grimace. Even Yusuke gritted his teeth.

"Let me do the yelling, Kuwabara," Yusuke rubbed one of his ears. Kuwabara blinked. The black-haired youth then turned his attention back to Hiei.

"You know something."

"Hn. So maybe I do."

"GODS, HIEI! Then tell us!!! Kurama's our friend! And he's YOUR _best _friend! If you know something, how could you just sit back and do nothing, without telling anyone!?" Yusuke threw his hands into the air hopelessly and began pacing in between twolooming trees. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"I said 'maybe', Detective." he said in a low voice. Yusuke stopped and looked at him. Kuwabara watched silently.

"Listen, Hiei," Yusuke sighed. "Kurama's mother is worried sick. She cries every time we see her. And we're worried about him too. I mean...geez, the only reason we know he's not dead is because Koenma hasn't recieved his papers yet!"

"Of course he's not dead." Hiei crossed his arms as a wafting breeze blew in and fluttered the leaves. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, then back at Hiei.

"So you know what happened to him?"

"Hn. No." he grunted. Yusuke grabbed Hiei by the collar.

"Listen, Hiei--"

"HELLO!!!" a happy, familiar voice called out. Yusuke jumped, letting go of Hiei's cloak, and turned to face a pair of big pink eyes.

"Botan?"

"That's mname!" the ferrygirl reached into her pink kimono and pulled out a notepad as she hovered on her oar. She flipped open the notepad's cover. "Koenma wants the team to investigate something that's going on in the Makai. There's a location that's emitting an extremely powerful pulsating energy source." she looked up and blinked twice. "Are you three having a party?"

"Yeah, just a little informal bash." Yusuke said sarcastically. "Listen, Botan, can this wait? We're discussing something important with Hiei."

"Nope! Fraid not, boys. Koenma wants this inspected immediately." she handed Yusuke a scrap of paper. "Here are the coordinates."

Hiei peered over Yusuke's elbow to stare at the paper, then at Botan.

"It'll take us weeks to get there." he said, his voice a deep monotone.

"Usually, yes. But it is so urgent that Koenma has decided to open a temporary portal closer to the location. I'm here to take you to it."

Yusuke shot a glare at Hiei, then looked at Botan, coming closer and asking in a soft voice.

"Any leads on Kurama's disappearance?"

She shook her head sadly and sighed.

"No...I suppose you three haven't found anything, have you?"

Yusuke looked at Hiei for a while, then back at Botan.

"Yeah. We have. We'll look into it later. For now, let's find that energy source. Hurry and take us to it."

* * *

Yet another chapter o squishy fun for all of you! I shall try to give the next one soon! On your way out, listening to the musical stylings of Taikuru, lyrics provided by Splerk-Master Chomp.

Taikuru: . The toast fairy took away my lover, what a bummer, I saw it coming, I saw the men plumbing, but did I, did I, did I...???


	7. Willows

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...I own a bad immune system, though! ::cough::

* * *

The vortex swirled in front of them, a black and blue sparking misasma that was out of place int he large underground parking lot. In the dim light, Yusuke looked at Botan.

"This is it?"

"Yep! That's the portal. It shoudl take you to the area right near that energy source I mentioned," the ferrygirl replied.

"Great," Yusuke droned whilegazing at the coordinates on the paper he held. "How long will the portal be open?"

"Until you get back, of course. Koenma doesn't want the three of you stuck in the bowels of the Makai!"

"Could'a fooled me..." the Spirit Detective raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Botan, who's gonna keep the demons from crossing through the portal while we're gone?"

"I am, slacker," a harsh voice echoed through the concrete structure as the small form of Genkai stepped out from behind a car. "Got a problem with that?"

Yusuke's eyes widened as he jumped slightly, surprised by his mentor's sudden arrival. He immediately recovered though, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"No way, ba'saan. I'm sure you can handle it."

"If I can put up with you stubborn good-for-nothings, I can put up with a few demons. Besides, it's not like I haven't dealt with apparitions before."

Genkai turned her dull brown eyes toward Hiei, who abruptly looked away, his heart beating faster.

_'She knows,'_he thought, _'that old hag knows what I did!'_

Genkai studied Hiei for a moment, then looked up at Yusuke, placing her hands behind her back.

"Have fun. While you're there, keep an eye out for Kurama."

The Spirit Detective nodded and shoved the piece of paper back into his jeans pocket.

"Right," he, too, managed a brown-eyed glance in Hiei's direction. "I was actually going to have a little chat with Hiei about our favorite fox-boy on the way there."

"You do that. Now go, hurry." she dissmissively waved a wrinkled hand.

"Be careful!" Botan yelled as Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped into the darkness. Hiei held back a moment, carnelian eyes focused on Genkai, who frowned deeply.

"You keep all three of your eyes open. You owe Kurama at least that much," she sat down on the cold floor.

Hiei stared at her for a moement, ignoring Botan's puzzled sounds, then snorted and disappeared into the portal.

* * *

"It's close! I can feel its energy!" Aquarius laughed triumphantly, green eyes gleaming like never before. "Lead me, fox! Where is the mouth to the cave?!" he turned upon Kurama, who was barely standing, flesh colorless, his once brilliant emerald eyes now bleary and completely unfocused.

"It's..." he whispered softly, then trailed off as if unable to say anything more. Aquarius yanked harshly on the leash.

"It's where?! Tell me!!!" he yelled as Kurama choked against the tight collar. He collapsed onto the grassy ground, gasping before hepointed weakly to a group of willow trees that towered over the small, mossy opening of a cave, their leafy tendrils covering it.

"There is the entrance...your ring lies in a cavern deep underground..."

"Are there many forks in the cave?"

"No...just...one...tunnel..."

"Good," without hesitation, the mizu-youkai wrapped the lead twice around his hand and began to drag Kurama toward the opening.

The redhead took in a deep breath and let it out in a shuddering sigh, but didn't bother moving. He closed his eyes tightly and grimaced. With the bindings on, his you-ki was locked away. And even if it hadn't been sealed, he was far too ill and weak now to even summon his Rose Whip.

But he had kept something from his captor. He had told Aquarius that the energy that controlled the plants in this area had dispersed. He had lied.

The willow trees guarding the cave were deadly. As a youko, he had ensured that the you-ki within those ancient trees would never fade. They would always guard this cave. He smiled a weak, sad smile. This cave...these trees...that were special to him. He couldn't even explain the emotion that had come over him when he set eyes on these settings after all those years. So many memories...memories no one else knew. Memories no one would ever know.

The willows would attack Aquarius fiercely, Kurama had no doubt about that. However, without the use of his you-ki to restrain them, they would kill him as well. Kurama didn't care anymore. Hiei had betrayed him. Hiei didn't love him...didn't care for him. Nothing mattered. Now he just wanted to get it over with. As long as Aquarius went down with him.

Aquarius was nearing the trees, still dragging the fox along. The water demon's foosteps in the grass faded in Kurama's mind. He was on the verge of another blackout.

He heard a scream and felt the leash go slack as a warm splatter hit the side of his face. All went black as the stinging sensations beganthen abruptlydied away.

* * *

Two chapters in one week! Good, ne? I've been working hard for you people.::is wearing an apron:: I'm sorry the chapters have been so short, though. I have a seriously short attention span. Thanks to all my reviewers! I luv you's people. ::does a little jig:: 


	8. Battle

Yusuke's head snapped up the second he heard the scream. It was a shrill cry, full of surprise and pain, with a jolt of fear mixed in. But it was not from a voice he recognized. Kuwabara stopped beside him and looked around.

"What the heck was that?" he asked. Yusuke put his fists to his hips.

"It was a scream, genius."

"Hey, do you think it was Kurama screaming?"

"I dunno, didn't sound like him," Yusuke shrugged. Hiei narrowed his crimson eyes.

"That's because it wasn't him," Hiei growled. He recognized the voice that had screamed, and it surely did not belong to the redheaded fox. He could also sense a frantic demonic energy pounding up ahead, along with a thick strands of much stronger you-ki twisting and pulsing beneath his feet. The fire demon disappeared in a black blur, charging ahead through the woods. Yusuke immediately took off after Hiei, running as fast as he could.

Kuwabara scratched his head then ran after them.

* * *

Hiei darted through the trees, a hand already on his katana hilt. If that was who he thought it was...there would be hell to pay.

The small Jaganshi halted immediately as he exited the forest, wide red eyes staring at the scene placed in front of him, his knuckles turning white as his hand grasped the sword's hilt harder.

Two gigantic willow trees twisted and flailed, boughs creaking angrily as their tendrils lashed tumultously. There were two lone figures on the ground below the trees, one darting to and fro, desperately trying to escape the snapping leaves, the other unmoving in the long grass.

* * *

Aquarius yelled and tripped over Kurama's body.

"DAMN YOU, FOX!" He screamed, quickly scrambling away from the limp kitsune, away from the trees. But he was nowhere near far away enough. One of the old trees' vines slithered around his slim waist and brought him up into the air and began to rock back and forth dangerously, tendrils whipping the water youkai's body, ripping his clothing, giving him long, bloody gashes that cut to the bone. He brought forth a sparkling sphere of you-ki in his hand and aimed it at the vines that held him. The energy was fired and with a shrill whistle it launched into the wood, which recoiled when hit, smoking, but still intact.

The tree continue to pursue Aquarius, who fought it off with more energy spheres. At the same time, the wicked branches ensnared Kurama, circling his emaciated body, wrapping around the bruised wrists and ankles. The tree hefted him up high into the air and with a whistle of wind slammed him back onto the ground. Over and over again it continued this assault, and with each slam, there was still no response from the fox.

Hiei was so busy staring that he did not notice Yusuke and Kuwabara run up panting behind him.

"Hiei, what--" Yusuke finally noticed the demonic trees, "THE HELL?! Kurama!!!" the teen shot off toward the trees at a total disregard for his own life. Hiei growled, a fang bared, and drew his katana. He dashed forward in Yusuke's wake, dodging the whipping branches along with the Spirit Detective. Kuwabara joined them, Spirit Sword unsheathed and already hacking at the grabbing vines and swaying branches.

The trees wouldn't let any of them go. As the four fought more viciously, roots sprung from the moist earth and wrapped around their legs, greatly hindering their performance. One particularly thick root tripped Kuwabara, then began pummeling him as he lay helpless on the ground.

Hiei scowled at the trees, Aquarius forgotten for the moment. The branches held Kurama high into the air and waved his limp body around in a mocking manner.

"That's it!" he concentrated his you-ki and black fire exploded at the bases of the trees, beginning to creep up the thick trunks and onto the leafy tendrils. Aquarius rounded on Hiei with a vicious expression on his tanned face.

"YOU IDIOT!" he screamed. "That won't affect them!!! All it's done is given them an extra weapon to use against us!!"

"Uh, and have you noticed that the trees have got Kurama?" Yusuke added as he ducked a swinging branch of wood and onyx flame. Hiei grimaced at his stupidity. Indeed, the flames didn't seem to be affecting the willows at all, and were steadily travelling up to the high branches which held Kurama.

"Shimatta!" Hiei growled from deep within his throat.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara screeched as he rolled away from flaming brances. "This is all your fault!"

Hiei snorted. That idiot human had no idea. He concentrated his you-ki, and his black flames retreated, flowing down the willows and away from Kurama like ebony liquid.

Aquarius held his hands out to either side of him, and with a yell sent two powerful jets of water slamming into the trees. The willows creaked slightly, unaffected, but seemingly angered. The branches shook Kurama harder as the vines snapped down upon Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Aquarius. The roots grabbed them, wrapping around them, crushing their bodies with tight constriction. Branches pummeled them. And not even when Yusuke fired a huge Spirit Gun blast did the trees desist.

Hiei grunted as the tree's branches wove around him even more tightly. This was enough. The bandages on his arm loosened....he was surrounded with black fire....

* * *

Kurama's senses were assaulted by the powerful bursts of rei-ki generating from below him. He felt branches snake up his body and rip at his already torn clothing, his bonds...it barely registered within his half-conscious mind...the bonds...the ones that rendered him without his demon energy...they were gone. His mind drifted off again.

Until he felt the familiar dark energy.

'No', he thought weakly. 'The Black Dragon...Hiei...no...my trees...you can't...don't...'

He took a deep breath and focused, realizing that his body ached badly and his head was pounding. He concentrated, gathering up from his deepest reserves the most amount of energy his weakened body could muster. Then he released it.

It flowed from his cold body and into the branches of the trees, coursing down the hard yet flexible wood, into the very veins of the willows. They breathed in the familiar energy, sucuumbed to its gentle commands, the whispers of years ago. The energy travelled down its trunk and was soaked into the roots, which released the four struggling below.

Yusuke rubbed a gash on his arm as the branches, tendrils, and roots slowly and tenderly released their hold on him, his friends, and Aquarius. The roots sunk back into the ground, the stringy tendrils dropped gracefully to the sides of the trees, and the branches slunk away, also releasing their hold on Kurama.

The unconscious fox plummeted toward the ground.

* * *

Aha! You thought those last two chapters were flukes, didn't you?! Well, here you are! I didn't wait three months to give you the next chapter. HA! ::dances:: 


	9. Explain

Yusuke breathed heavily. His heart had not yet stopped its pounding. The teen stared ahead in amazement, mind almost blank from fear. Kurama had fallen...and Hiei had caught him. The Jaganshi held the fox's broken body firmly yet tenderly in his strong arms, staring down at him, guilt and worry etched on his expression.

Kuwabara sighed in relief and grumbled something about the shrimp doing something right for once.

Yusuke finally grinned, putting a hand to the back of his head.

"Whew. That was a close one," he cast his gaze up at one of the trees that moments ago had been so viciously attacking all of them. Then he frowned, looking at Hiei. "Something's happened that I don't know about, right? I have a feeling that water-boy here has something to do with it." he flicked a casual thumb toward Aquarius, who had begun sneaking toward the cave, only to stop the instant Yusuke glared at him. Hiei narrowed his eyes at the water demon, then turned toward Yusuke.

"We'll deal with that later, Detective," he growled as he handed Kurama to Yusuke. He swiftly turned and cast a snarling glower toward Aquarius. "First I want to kill him!"

The mizu-youkai laughed, though he wasn't able to mask a cringe of fear as Hiei stepped toward him. "Hiei, have you told your teammates about what you did that landed Kurama into this precarious situation, hm?"

Yusuke looked up from Kurama to raise a questioning eyebrow at Aquarius.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ah, so I see you haven't told them." Aquarius said with a grin, white teeth gleaming in the orangish light of the demonaic sky. His smile was directed toward Hiei. "Perhaps now is the time to inform them. You cannot hide it forever, you know."

"Bastard!" he growled.

"Call names all you like. Though that isn't going to heal Kurama any sooner, now is it? And I believe it would be wise to explain to your friends what happened before heading off."

Hiei narrowed his red eyes. 'Baka yarou,' he thought, 'he is determined to let what I did be known. Even if it means letting himself be caught'

Yusuke cast his deep brown eyes on Hiei.

"What the hell is this freak talkin about, Hiei? What happened to Kurama?"

"Yeah, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled, "what's goin on here! I'm confused."

"Well," Hiei snapped, "it isn't hard to confuse you."

"Hiei! Just tell us!" Yusuke said, narrowing his eyes. Hiei looked away, keeping his mouth shut. Aquarius stepped foward, hands akimbo.

"If you would like, Hiei, I shall tell your teammates what happened to the fox," he said in his trickle of a voice. Hiei didn't so much as glance at Aquarius, nor did he look at Yusuke or Kuwabara. Grinning, the water demon began to explain for him. "Hiei voluntarily weakened and captured Kurama for me, so the fox could lead me to the ring he stole from me many years ago."

Kuwabara blinked. "No way. Hiei's stupid, but he wouldn't do anything like that."

"You're just a lying bastard!" Yusuke added while glaring at Aquarius, his grip on Kurama becoming unnecessarily tight.

"Really?" Aquarius kept a haughty simper upon his face as he turned his seafoam eyes toward Hiei. "Tell them that I am not lying, Hiei."

Hiei looked up to glare hatefully at Aquarius, then looked head-on toward Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"He's not lying." Hiei said. The two teens stared at Hiei blankly. Eventually, Kuwabara stepped up, yelling.

"Hiei! He's your friend! How could you do that to your friend!"

Yusuke hefted Kurama across his shoulder with one arm, then pulled Kuwabara back by the collar with the other.

"Wait, Kuwabara, I'm sure there's more to the story than that. We all know Hiei wouldn't just betray Kurama like that," he glared at Aquarius, "Right?"

The water demon gulped under the surprisingly hawk-like glare of Yusuke, but still kept his outwardly calm demeanor, mouth shut. Yusuke sighed and looked instead at Hiei.

"Hiei?"

"Not like it's any of your business, Detective, but he captured Yukina and I had to give him Kurama in exchange for her."

"See, Kuwabara, that changes everything. Why don't you hold Kurama while I"

"HE CAPTURED YUKINA!" Kuwabara bellowed, indignant shock on his face. "I'LL KILL HIM! " he lunged toward Aquarius, only to fall flat on his face as Hiei tripped him with one deft move of a foot.

"No!" Hiei snarled, "I'll be the one to kill him!"

Kuwabara jumped to his feet, glaring at Hiei.

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Guys" Yusuke said, setting Kurama down gently. His worried chocolate eyes darted from the fox to his friends, then to Aquarius, who seemed too afraid to gather his wits about him and escape.

"I am! He stole my love Yukina!"

"I got her back! There's no need for you to"

"GUYS!" Yusuke yelled loudly, his voice containing a high pitch that Kuwabara and Hiei knew signified something bad was happening, or about to happen. They both turned to the teenage Spirit Detective, looking down as he kneeled by Kurama. "There's no time for this! I think...Kurama's dying!"

The fox lay still on the grass, mouth opened slightly as he gasped feebly for breath. Sweat beaded on his clammy, pale skin, strained whimpering sounding out from deep in his throat. Yusuke immediately took seriously his role as leader. "Hiei, Kuwabara, you two grab water-demon guy and bind him! I'll carry Kurama! We gotta get back and have someone take care of him or else he's not gonna make it! MOVE!"

Oblivious to the mad shuffling that transpired in the world of the waking, Kurama's soul drifted to the edges of life, teetering in a smoky world between its living host and the home of the dead.


	10. Memories

Sorry, peeps, the last chapter was pretty short. It looked longer on WordPad. You have my pologies. Anyways, I'll try and make this one niiiiice and long. I'm on Spring Break! WHOO!

* * *

It had been too mad a dash for any of them to to remember exactly how they had gotten to Genkai's temple, deep within the forested mountains on the outskirts of the city. Yusuke vaguely remembered careening through the landscape as fast as he could, Kurama's thin body held tightly in his arms. He also remembered his anger that Kuwabara and Hiei had been arguing the whole time, Hiei furiously telling Kuwabara, who carried the bound Aquarius, to get a move on, and Kuwabara too busy insulting Aquarius to listen. But, despite all that had happened, here they were, gathered in the main room of the temple, sitting on the hard, wooden floor, waiting, silent and nervous, for Genkai and Yukina to come back from the other room.

Koenma had been there, and had taken Aquarius to Spirit World the minute Kuwabara had stepped foot in the temple door. The Spirit World prince had suspected that the Rekai Tantei would be coming back with a dangerous demon in tow, and he was correct, surprising no one but himself. The water demon was now locked up in Spirit World, awaiting his trial. This caused further anger between Kuwabara and Hiei. They had protested, but all in vain. The courts would decide what would be done with Aquarius, saving him, for the moment at least, from angry swords.

Yusuke had made it clear to Hiei that he wasn't angry at him for what had transpired without their knowing. He would have probably done the same if he was given no other choice. Hiei's response had been only a soft grunt, but Yusuke could tell that a small burden had been lifted from Hiei's mind. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara continued staring at the floor, and waiting in tension-charged silence.

Two small figures entered the room. Genkai sat down in front of everyone, and Yukina remained standing, hands clasped together. It was apparent from their expressions that nothing good was happening. Genkai's eyes were closed, her mouth thin with a grim expression. Yukina wore a look of plagued sadness, and she seemed just about ready to cry. She lowered her head slowly.

"Kurama-san is very ill. Both Genkai ba'chan and I have tried all we can to heal him. We can do nothing further," she said in her soft voice. Yusuke looked at her desperately.

"What exactly is wrong with him?" he asked. Genkai looked at him.

"Like she said, he's ailing. And it seems that those trees you told us about whipped him around a good bit, too. He had a few broken bones...crushed ribs."

Hiei grimaced. Yusuke saw it out of the corner of his eye and stood up, a strained, fake smile upon his lips.

"Kurama will be fine! He's worried us before, but he always turned out okay...right?" he cast an uncertain look toward Genkai. The old woman sighed.

"This time it might be different, Yusuke."

They stared once again at the floor, silent, except for Yukina's mews of restrained sobbing. Kuwabara quickly rushed over to comfort her, leaving Hiei to look away. He couldn't stand that oaf's affections toward his sister...and he couldn't stand what had been done to Kurama. That it was his fault. He stood up, looking at Genkai.

"I want to speak to Kurama," he said flatly.

"He's unconscious," Genkai responded. Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care," the fire demon turned and walked toward the back rooms, leaving Genkai to shake her head slowly.

* * *

Kurama was lost. Lost in memories of trees and sunshine. Lost in a time of black and silver. He was gratefully separated from the aching human body that threatened any minute to expire, now caught up in what used to be. He was a youko again, romping through a field of tall grass, just outside a small cave. He twirled through the tickling greenness, the feel of nature against his skin. Who said the youko, Kurama, could never have fun? He was a killer, true enough, but a fox, playful by nature, and in a grand mood.

A skirted figure raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired youko.

"Oi, fox, you're awfully playful today. What, is it mating season already?" Kuronue asked, a slight smile upon his face. Kurama cast the black-haired demon a smug look.

"Not quite," he meandered over to Kuronue, running a clawed hand through the luxurious raven hair. "Do you wish it was mating season?"

"You're hard enough to handle as it is," Kuronue laughed. He blinked at Kurama, whose golden eyes were suddenly intently focused on the nearby cave. "What is it?"

"...I'm going to use that cave as another place to hide treasure," the youko said in his deep, serious voice. Kuronue cocked his head to the side.

" There are no defenses in this area. Anybody will be able to go in there."

"There are no defenses _yet_," Kurama winked at Kuronue, "you'll see that change."

The fox strode purposefully over to the mouth of the cave, taking two seeds out of his hair. He deposited one in front of the cave, to the left, and the other, to the right. He then stepped back, closed his eyes, and summoned his you-ki. His silver hair whipped back and forth in the torrent of energy, as the ground burst, and from the soil sprung wood, creaking and twisting together, growing leafy tendrils, roots spreading furiously beneath their planter's very feet. After a few moments, the you-ki dispersed, leaving two, towering willow trees. One of them snaked a tendril across Kurama's shoulder, carressing the fox, who gave Kuronue a vulpine smile.

"They'll attack anyone who approaches, unless I use my energy to say otherwise. So don't come up to the cave without me."

"Okay," Kuronue chuckled and walked alongside Kurama, placing an arm around the youko's waist while gazing up at the trees. "They're beautiful...like you."

Kurama swept his tail across Kuronue's back and gave his lover a kiss.

"We'll have to go steal something to put in that cave, now." he said. Kuronue grinned.

"There's a palace nearby. I heard that it holds an enchanted, golden mirror..."

"What are we waiting for?" Kurama asked, gliding a hand down one of Kuronue's black wings. Kuronue laughed again, and together they darted off.

At that time, Kurama had no way of knowing that he wouldn't be returning the that cave with Kuronue at his side. Nor that one day he would deposit the power-infused ring of a deady water apparition in the cave's bowels, then sit against one of the willows, mourning for what once was.

* * *

Hiei stared at Kurama. The fox was crying. Tears leaked out from his closed eyes. Centuries of pain was reflected on Kurama's fair face. Hiei didn't know how he managed. It had been hard enough living his life. He wondered vaguely what Kurama had been through, besides what he already knew. Kurama had lived for more than a thousand years. What kind of pain did he know? Hiei had never asked. Perhaps he had never cared. But seeing the despair on Kurama's pallid face, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Kurama," Hiei was surprised by the softness and regret in his own deep voice. Kurama gave a barely seen shudder, but other than that didn't respond. The wetness of tears made tracks on Kurama's face. Hiei gently brushed away another rolling bead of liquid. "Kurama...please don't...don't die..." he sighed inwardly. "You're too strong to die. You're too...important...to die. Your mother loves you...hell, everyone loves you. ...Kurama...I..."

The kitsune turned his head slightly toward Hiei. The tears had stopped. Hiei trailed off, gazing at the hardly visible rise and fall of Kurama's chest under the white, crisp blanket. "Just get better...stupid fox. I'll stay with you...until you get better. I...promise."

So he simply sat, gazing sadly at the redheaded fox.

As twilight rays kissed the forest and the moon swept through the sky, Hiei drifted off into slumber. His body slumped forward and fell gently, resting next to his dear friend. Kurama could sense the closeness and feel the warmth. He called his soul to feel it too.

* * *

So, there you go, another chapter! Longer than the last one, at least. Oh, and if you wanna check out some of my drawings (please do!), my Deviant Art account name is Tai-Shou-Tsubasa. Yeah, I'm slightly obsessed with Shou Tucker from Full Metal Alchemist. Can't help it. His insanity is awesome. And besides, he has Hiei's voice! So, check it out. Soon I'll have uploaded some Kurama/Hiei and Kurama/Kuronue pictures on there. Also, I'm planning on doing a drawing of Aquarius for all to see. Yay. Aaaand for those who didn't understand the flashback thingy in this chapter, watch the first YYH movie. Kuronue's hot. So end my rantings. 


	11. Anger and Love

Oo; Well! Since my mother's obviously insane ex-boyfriend showed up at our door at 6:30 this morning to visit for my mother's birthday, and he's resting downstairs from an 18-hour drive, I'm stuck up in my room trying to avoid the loony. What a Spring Break. Cleaning all week, now this. Oh well. My mother gets back from work in...oohhh, about eight or nine hours...so I guess I'll have plenty of time to clean my room, draw, and work on this story. Curse that man.

* * *

Koenma tapped his finger against the table, reviewing the court transcript, almond eyes darting back and forth across the paper. It all seemed solid enough. Aquarius had been sentenced to 325 years in Spirit World prison. The Junior Prince didn't think it was nearly long enough. Still, he had used his influence to its extent, and at least the water demon would be punished for what he did. Later Koenma would send a team to remove the ring from the cave in the Makai. He vaguely wondered how they'd get past Kurama's killer trees. Maybe he could even send the fox to stop the trees and get the ring, bringing it back to Spirit World to be placed under guard. Sighing, he leaned back.

It had been a month since they had found Kurama and captured Aquarius. Though many suspected that Kurama would die (there was even a rumour that King Enma had arranged for Kurama's papers to be drawn up) the fox had survived, and was slowly but surely gaining back his health. Koenma would have liked to go see Kurama, but things had been so busy in the Reikai that him leaving would have been impossible. Frowning around his pacifier, he went back to work.

* * *

Hiei gazed through the window from his vantage point in the tree outside Kurama's room at Genkai's temple. The fox was progressing well enough, but he couldn't help but worry. Kurama had been sleeping on and off for a while, but ever since he had regained complete consciousness, he had had a kind of silent shame about him. Hiei thought he knew what it was. Kurama was probably ashamed that he had almost met his death by the hands of that idiotic water bastard. The demon had been weak without his ring, at least compared to Kurama. And while Shuuichi Minamino was humble and modest, the youko inside the teenage body was undoubtedly ashamed.

'Kurama shouldn't blame himself,' Hiei thought, 'It was my fault...'

The fire demon continued watching through the window as Kurama slowly rose from the futon, the white covers seeming to melt off of him as he stood. He was still pale and painfully skinny, but at least he was okay now. At least...that's what Hiei hoped. Physically, all seemed to be going well, but Kurama's mind was being tormented by something other than shame. Hiei knew the fox well, but didn't have a clue what was going on with him now. He wanted to leave Kurama up to his own devices. This was Kurama's problem, not his. Still, something kept him there. Could it have been his promise? He had promised not to leave until Kurama was better. But...Kurama was better now, wasn't he? Why couldn't Hiei bring himself to just mumble an apology to the fox, then dart off and go about his own business, like he had so many times before?

Guilt. That was what Hiei took it to be. However, in his heart, he knew that guilt wasn't the only thing. There was something more...something not tangible...that would never be tangibe. Or perhaps he had kept it locked up out of fear. Whatever it was, Hiei did indeed fear it. The small demon had long feared his own emotions, and thus expertly blocked them. What was it about this fox that made Hiei feel that blocking his emotions was wrong?

He was curious. He needed to find out.

* * *

Kurama stood in the middle of the room, the end of his white blanket clutched loosely in his hand, half of it still on the futon, the other half spilling onto the floor. He was garbed in a simple white robe, a cloth belt tied around his waist, showing his frail, slim figure. He stared at the upper part of one of the walls, wondering exactly what he was doing. He thought he had gotten up for a reason, but now it escaped him.

He didn't remember much of the last month. He had mainly been unconscious, waking only a few times to find different people in different states of stress acting as nurses, giving him unclear explanations of something familiar yet untouchable before he fell back into darkness. It was only during the past few days that he had understood. Yusuke had visited during a waking moment of Kurama's, and had explained to him the whole story.

"I hope you aren't angry with Hiei," Yusuke had said, adding guiltily, "or me. I should have looked harder for you."

Kurama had just smiled weakly and told Yusuke that he did not blame anyone, while mentally crying out that he wanted nothing more than to hold Hiei in his arms, not to slash him into bits as everyone seemed to think. Kurama was not an illogical creature. Hiei's betrayal was an act of love for his sister. Kurama would have been ashamed of Hiei if the fire demon had not done whatever necessary to protect Yukina. He knew the bond of family.

Kurama looked up. Hiei had entered the room, dark and silent as ever. The redhead could see the look of guilt upon the fire demon's face, even when it was covered by an indifferent mask.

"Feeling better?" Hiei asked in a low voice. Kurama smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, Hiei. Thank you."

"Hn. You have no reason to thank me. I was the reason..." his voice suddenly adopted a soft tone, "...you were in that state in the first place." He looked away. Kurama took a tentative step toward Hiei, who bristled slightly. The fox's steps were nervous. What was going on?

"Hiei, I don't blame you for what you did. I understand completely. Please believe me. I am not angry at you at all." The blanket end was still clutched in Kurama's hand, the rest of it pulled off the futon as Kurama took another step forward, inches away from Hiei, then stopped, as if something was holding him back.

There was a silence that hung between the two of them, seperate from the chirping of the birds outside and the trickle of the nearby stream. Sunlight filtered into the room, illuminating Kurama but not Hiei, who had a knack for avoiding the light. Kurama bit his lip, then spoke softly.

"Hiei...there's something I need to tell you...and it's not easy for me. I...well...I-" Interrupting him, Hiei spoke out in a voice that demanded answers.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"What?" Kurama asked, shocked. He had come so close...

"How I act toward everyone. You seem to think there's a problem with that."

"Hiei, I don't know-"

"You don't think I can tell, fox?" Hiei asked, his voice growing louder and harsher. He was suddenly swept up in a torrent of growing rage. Why, he had no clue. Bewildered, Kurama stared down at him.

"I don't have any problem with-"

"But you let me know all the time! Making those remarks, telling me how I should be more considerate. Well, fox, I'll do whatever I damn well want to!" Seeing the confusion and shock on Kurama's face made him even angrier. Kurama was supposed to be calm! For the past month the fox had been weak. Hiei hated seeing Kurama weak. And he hated seeing Kurama confused and upset.

"Hiei, I don't-"

WHAM!

Kurama hit the wall hard, falling on the floor with a thud. Hiei stared at him, his right fist still clenched. Kurama lifted himself up with one hand, the other to his cheek, which was red with the impact of Hiei's punch. He looked blankly through mussed, crimson bangs with wide eyes. He then turned his head slowly, looking at Hiei, asking a silent question.

"I don't like seeing you like this, fox," was Hiei's choked explanation for the irrational blow.

"Hiei.." Kurama whispered, a single tear finding its way down his injured cheek. Hiei immediately felt horrible. Upon seeing the expression just then on Kurama's face, he realized why he hated seeing the kitsune weak and vulnerable.

"Kurama..." Hiei rushed over to him, looking into the shining emerald eyes. "Kurama...I'm sorry..."

Kurama grasped Hiei's white scarf weakly with one hand, staring up at him with a pathetic expression.

"Why, Hiei...why?"

Hiei put a hand to Kurama's cheek, covering the redness that contrasted so sharply with the rest of his pale skin. Hiei hardly had a clue what he was doing. His heart and touch were guiding him. Things that had never guided him before.

"Because, Kurama..."

The fox leaned forward slightly, brushing his face agains the side of Hiei's as he whispered in the fire demon's ear.

"Why?"

"Because...I dont like seeing you so vulnerable..." Hiei said in a breathless whisper, "Because I care about you...Kurama...I..."

"Yes...Hiei?"

"I...I should leave now," Hiei began to stand up. Kurama's heart ached. If not now, when? He grabbed Hiei by the shoulders and brought him down. Staring into surprised, carnelian eyes, he spoke the single three words he had been wanting to speak since what seemed like forever.

"I love you."

* * *

There ya go. Hope you liked it. Well, now it's one in the morning, so I think I'll get some rest. Oh, but first I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed! It really means a lot to me. Soon I'll try and read some more of your fanfics and give out some reviews mself. My schedule's kinda tight right now, and has been for a while, but this summer I'll have some free time. WHOOT! The next episode of Full Metal Alchemist is gonna have Shou Tucker in it again:claps: Yay! Sorry, totally random. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and get the next one out as soon as possible. 


	12. Heart

Hiei stared into the glistening, emerald eyes that were looking upon him. He had always wondered what that emotion it was that was always reflected in those gleaming green depths whenever Kurama looked at him. He knew now. It was love.

Kurama gazed pleadingly into Hiei's wide, crimson eyes. Suddenly, those eyes were gone. Kurama's hands, which had been resting on Hiei's shoulders dropped to the floor. Hiei was gone. He had disappeared. Again.

Kurama sat for a moment, staring at where Hiei had been, then at the open window, the breeze blowing in the gauzy curtains. Then, alone and forlorn, he brought trembling hands to his face and wept.

* * *

Hiei ran. He noticed nothing, not the howling of the wind in his ears, not the scenery blurring by, nothing. In his mind roared a tornado of thoughts, and in his heart, the jerking pull of several emotions.

Kurama loved him. He couldn't believe it. He had no idea what to think. How could someone love him? He was a monster, never meant to exist, scorned by most, tossed away like gristle by his own kind. He had no desirable traits. Why would someone as beautiful and intelligent...someone as perfect...as Kurama love him?

Tormented, Hiei screamed at himself inside his mind. He had realized something back there, when he had stood over Kurama, looking upon that pale, bruised face. He loved Kurama. He had loved Kurama for a long time. He just hadn't realized it. Then why was he running? Kurama was bound to be upset by the sudden disappearance. But Hiei needed time to think. He hadn't been expecting this, and he was confused.

'Just a little time' he thought, and sped on, not knowing where he was heading.

* * *

He had wanted time, and he had recieved it. He had fled to the Makai, mind filled with unaswered questions and wild thoughts. It was too much, and he had gone to Mukuro's palace to train, to clear his mind. There, Mukuro had more or less forced him into a lengthy training exercise, one that took three weeks to finish. While slaughtering demons had always helped clear Hiei's mind before, now it was just a stressful effort. His aim had been off the whole while, and his moves slower than normal.

But soon it was over, and at last he returned. Bruised, wounded, and confused, but he had returned.

* * *

"So you're settling back down okay, Kurama?" Yusuke's voice asked over the telephone.

"Yes. Thank you, Yusuke," the fox answered , holding the reciever in a slim hand, standing near the hallway table. "I appreciate your help."

"No problem. Rest up, okay? You still have some recovering to do. You haven't looked right lately. Ugh, I gotta go. My mom's drunk again and thinks our fridge is an alien, or something. I'll see ya later, kay?"

"Okay, Yusuke."

"Bye!"

"Goodbye," Kurama said. Click. The reciever was gently set down. Kurama gazed blankly at the dim, silent house. No one was home except for him. His little stepbrother had been required to go to a school function, and needed his parents to accompany him. Afterwards they would be going out to eat. Kurama had politely declined their invitation to go with them.

As far as Kurama's mother, Hatanaka-san, and little Shuuichi were concerned, Kurama had been kidnapped and smuggled to South Korea by a murderer who was intent on making Kurama his love slave. Kurama grimaced slightly. Yusuke had come up with that explanation on the spot, ignoring Koenma's advice on the matter. The teen thought himself rather clever afterwards, accounting for Kurama's illness as a rare Korean virus that required the redhead to be quarantined for a particular amount of time. For the bruises, Yusuke had seriously pointed out that the murderer had beat Kurama when his advances were refused by "a valiant Shuuichi, determined to retain his innocence! Your son is a brave, brave man, Minamino-san!"

Kurama was sure he would have found Yusuke's explanation amusing under different circumstances. But how could he be happy? He had admitted to Hiei what he had felt for years...and the fire demon had run away. Kurama hadn't heard from him in three weeks. The fox had felt his heart begin to break again.

"Hiei..." he murmured into the desolate hallway, "why...?"

He slowly trudged down the darkened hallway. Head bowed, he entered his room. Just then, he heard an echo of the word he had just uttered. Except this question was asked in a deep voice much unlike his own.

"Why?"

Kurama looked up. Hiei was standing in front of the window, wearing his usual cloak and scarf, small cuts and bruises on his face. He stared at Kurama with wide, confused eyes. Pleading eyes.

"Hiei..." came the whisper from Kurama's lips.

"Why, Kurama? Why do you love me?" the small fire demon asked, taking a step forward and looking up at the much taller fox.

"Hiei..." Kurama said, slowly getting over his shock, "it...doesn't have to be known why you fall in love with someone. It just...happens."

"I'm not meant to be loved, Kurama!" Hiei yelled, "I'm not meant to be wanted! That's who I am!"

"That's not who you are," the redhead said softly but firmly. Hiei could only stare in surprise. "You may think you are unwanted and unloved, but that's not true at all! You have many friends who care deeply for you! And though Yukina does not know you are her brother, she still loves you the same as if she did know the truth! And I, Hiei...I love you...so much...so deeply..." Kurama's voice wavered and he bit his lip, "It hurts, Hiei."

The fire demon couldn't take his ruby eyes off Kurama. Maybe Kurama was lying. He was a youko, after all...but how could he doubt that face? Those eyes, filled with that untouchable but now known emotion? He could see it clearly. Kurama wasn't lying. Now it was time for Hiei to start telling the truth as well.

"Kurama..." he whispered, taking a cautious step toward Kurama. "It hurts me as well."

The fox's eyes widened.

"I love you, Kurama," Hiei said softly, taking another, final step. He was now right in front of Kurama, staring up into wide pools of emerald.

"Hiei..." Kurama said in an overjoyed sigh, a smile growing on his lips, and a look of pure joy on his face. He cupped Hiei's face in his smooth hands and bent down slightly, gazing into Hiei's shining eyes. "You will always be wanted." He murmered.

Each moved slightly to fill in the remaining space between their faces. They shared their first kiss, as soft and beautiful as the moonlight streaming in through the window.

* * *

Aww...isn't that adorable? Anyways, the next chapter is probably gonna be the last one. So enjoy it while it lasts, I guess. Though I'm definitely planning on a sequel. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
